A Dragons Heart
by LovelyLynn92
Summary: To save her betrothed and her kingdom, Caroline must go to the dragon Niklaus and beseech him for half of his heart. Caroline begins a dangerous journey to save her kingdom and possibly falls for the dragon along the way. an AU Klaroline story based of the Move DragonHeart.
1. Chapter 1

This was inspired after watching one of my favorite movies as a child Dragonheart.

I mean Sean Connery is the Dragon's voice, and it was so heartbreaking and UGH.

but I wanted to make Klaus the dragon (that can change forms) and Caroline needs his heart to help her betrothed, and save the kingdom.

For half a dragons heart can cause the dragon and the person the dragon chooses to give it to live as long as the other shall live (basically Dragon's are immortal but this part won't be explained until the next chapter)

It'll probably be a three shot because it's soooooooo fucking long.

oh and for those who Have seen Dragonheart it won't be near as sad in my story

(self proclaimed Queen of Klaroline fluff flips her hair dramatically)

I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Caroline sat with Queen Carol outside Prince Tyler's door waiting for the doctor's verdict.

Tyler had fallen ill two days before and had slowly but surely gotten worse until he had collapsed this morning, shortly after breakfast.

When she saw the two doctors come out and share a knowing look as they proceeded to wash their hands, she felt her heart plummet.

"How is he?" Queen Carol asked

"The illness is grave your grace, I'd say he has at least a year left, if that. He'll sicken and worsen until there's nothing left of him".

The doctors bowed and left the Queen and the Caroline to stare despondently at the ill boy.

"I'm sorry Caroline".

"It is I who should be apologizing your grace, the pain of losing your child is unparalleled".

Carol nodded her tears staining her cheeks, "I suppose Mason could still rule.."

"We can't just give up, the barbarian King Marcel will be upon us as soon as he hears of any weakness, there has to be a way"!

Caroline sighed and reached over holding Caroline's face in her hands and gently kissing her forehead, "I'm sorry Caroline, there is nothing else."

.

.

.

.

Caroline refused to give up and was researching, looking for a cure to Tyler's illness nonstop when she eventually fell asleep in her uncomfortable chair, he face sticking to the pages of the book she was reading.

In her dreams she saw herself dressed in blue and gold silk staring up into dark golden eyes, the smell of smoke and ash surrounded her, the beast lifted a clawed hand and pulled his chest open revealing a great beating heart and whispering murmured words-

Caroline woke up and gasped in triumph.

Quickly she found the book her father used to read to her as a child, telling stories of dragons and nights, and the partnership between dragon and man until supposedly man grew too corrupt from greed and the dragons scattered.

She sprinted down the corridor and slammed the book onto Carol's desk, "dragons".

Carol looked at her oddly, "I beg your pardon Lady Caroline".

Caroline pointed excitedly at the book, "dragons my lady dragons, if they share a heart they are tied as one and Tyler can live"!

The Queen frowned, "but dragons haven't been seen in centuries, the mere sighting from a sacrifice or eating the livestock, but that's it".

"I propose a search my Queen, and I volunteer to go".

"Lady's do not go gallivanting off across the country to deal with dragons and other such beasts"!

"I have the most knowledge of them my father read me stories upon stories, and has several books, he was fascinated with them, please My lady it's our only hope".

The Queen reached and opened to the page Caroline was talking about, "to hold half a dragon's heart the chosen one must be brave and true," she sighed and rubbed her eyes, "let's hope you are successful Lady Caroline."

Caroline snatched her book, "I will be".

.

.

.

.

Caroline was on the road for three weeks, and had found neither hide nor tale of dragons.

Searching was… tedious.

She sighed and went to pay for an inn for the night and even indulged in a warm bath and clean dress to soothe her frustrations.

Once she was cleaned and dressed she let her long curly blonde hair fall free and descended to the dining room in order to eat, the skirt of her pale green dress cutting off at her ankles.

She sat down at an unoccupied table and was enjoying cool water with her food when she felt the chair next to her be filled.

Caroline tensed ready to reject the poor drunken bastard and turned to eye the man next to her coolly when she felt herself gasp when she laid eyes upon him.

He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen in her life, short curly blonde hair and bright enchanting green eyes, a little of scruff on his chin gave him the air of roguishness. The body beneath his fine clothes was lean but suggested strength and power. And the way he smirked at her caused her breath to fall short and her pulse to quicken.

"Well now love, and here I thought you were pretty from the back, but once I can see your face I can tell…. You are stunning".

Caroline couldn't help but flush at the man's charming way's with words and tried to take a drink from her water cup, finding that her mouth had gone dry.

"Oh come on now love, don't be like that", the man offered a hand in surrender and held up a generous bag of coins, Caroline noticed the fine silver ring on his finger and the odd necklaces gracing his elegant throat and wondered at this mysterious man's origin.

"I just want to buy you a drink, a cup of wine, and share company with a beautiful lady such as yourself", the man smirked and Caroline saw his dimples flash and cursed him silently to Hell.

"I suppose such a thing can be allowed" two can play at this game she thought as she angled her body towards his and fluttered her lashes.

The man smirked and called for the bartender.

.

.

.

.

"So what's a pretty girl like you all by herself without an escort tonight?"

Caroline mulled over her wine before saying, "I'm on a quest to find an object that would cure someone close to me".

The man frowned, "herbs a potion? Can you not call a witch?"

Perhaps it was the wine that let Caroline's tongue whisper her secrets or the fact that Caroline fancied this man, but she found herself leaning in to whisper into his ear, "I need half of a dragons heart".

The man stiffened noticeably.

"Why?"

"The only cure is a dragon's heart, if I don't obtain one everything I know shall be lost".

"This might cure the person for a little while but a dragon's heart has a curse all it's own, actions have consequences my dear, are you willing to pay the price?"

"Yes", Caroline whispered emphatically.

The man sighed before rubbing the space between his eyes, he reached inside his bag underneath the table pulled it out eyeing her warily all the while before pointing at a tiny village a few days ride from her.

"Check Harenhal they offer a virgin sacrifice to the Dragon known as Klaus every 10 years on the summer solstice".

Caroline gasped and clutched the map felling relief fill her, the man sat up to leave and Caroline reached for his hand not wanting to let him go without a proper goodbye.

"What is your name kind sir"?

"Call me Nic, and yours my lady?"

Caroline had half a second to wonder how he knew of her noble birth before replying, Caroline".

Caroline, Nic said as he pulled her palm to his lips, giving it a searing kiss on the back of her hand eyes staring steadily into hers the whole time.

"I pray we shall meet again Lady Caroline".

.

.

She rode into Harenhal the night before the sacrifice.

The townspeople who were still up ogled her in her loose shirt and tight breeches (much easier to ride in than a skirt). She jumped down from her horse and led him to the stables.

She jumped when she heard a gruff voice proclaim, "I've never seen a woman in men's clothing before".

She turned to see the beady distrustful eyes of the fat stable hand.

Caroline ignored him and tossed her hair over her shoulder and drew her cloak around her, "I'm a messenger from the Queen, I demand to see your leader in this village immediately, it's about the sacrifice that is to take place tomorrow".

The man grunted and led her to the main building in the village where she was shown in to a small room with a five-person council, two women and three men.

The leader, a middle-aged main with a sly smirk that made Caroline's skin crawl looked upon her, his eyes taking in her form, "well well well, what do we have here?"

Caroline said calmly, "I need to talk to the dragon Klaus tomorrow, it's an urgent issue from the crown".

The council chuckled and Caroline felt a chill down her spine, the man with the sly fox grin smirked unrepentantly at her, "that can be arranged girl".

Horror dawned on Caroline and she turned to flee from the room when the doors she came in through were slammed shut and bolted, Caroline screamed and reached for her knife but had her arm pulled behind her and her shoulder nearly wrenched out of her socket. She cried out but had a rag that smelled sweet pressed to her fact, forcing her to breath it in.

Darkness met her in seconds.

.

.

.

.

.

"Well done Caroline, look at what you've gotten yourself into now, you're a virgin sacrifice for a group of ungrateful, disrespectful, bastards and your not going to save Tyler now, you're whole kingdom is going to be sacked and burned, and it's all your fault."

Caroline sighed as she threw her pounding head against the railing and sighed heavily.

It was just past dawn; she had woken up uncomfortably bound to a giant piece of wood, her wrists already tingling with lost circulation.

Caroline cursed her pounding head, she really needed her wits about her if she was going to convince Klaus to split his heart for Tyler, and not devour her whole.

Caroline looked at the rising sun and cursed again once more.

Look Like it would have to wait.

.

.

.

.

Seven Hells, it was hot.

It was past midday on the Summer's Solstice and the damned dragon hadn't arrived and if he didn't soon Caroline was going to try and off herself.

Because the dress the inconsiderate people of Harehal who decided to make the messenger from the crown their virgin sacrifice had put her in a long sleeved dress that Caroline swore was wool.

And now Caroline was both suffocating and delirious from the heat.

She gagged feeling dehydrated as the sweat trickled down her face she ligged her chapped lips and groaned and leaned her throbbing head back against the post they had tied her too.

She slumped and felt her body collapse against the post as she dry-heaved for the third or was it fourth time?

She closed her eyes and begged God to kill her quickly.

She heard the roar and cry from the villagers dimly and when she felt a shadow pass over her all she thought was 'thank God shade'.

She heard a roar and a flapping of wings but couldn't ring herself to care anymore.

The ground underneath her echoed with a thud and opened her eyes to see a large blurry spector but her vision swam dangerously and she didn't want to puke again so she closed her eyes and mumbled, "get it over with".

There was an amused chuckle and she heard the voice that sounded… very familiar, like the handsome man she had met in the tavern days ago…

"Love, when I said go to Harenhal I didn't say become the virgin sacrifice".

"I must be more feverish than I though' Caroline thought dimly, 'if a dragon is having a conversation with me and sounds like the charming man from the tavern'.

"Caroline are you all right".

Caroline whimpered and heard a curse.

"Hold on love I have you".

then there were a sharp sound and the bonds that held her were gone and Caroline slumped to the ground but was held up by some new tighter form of rope wrapped around her middle.

she weakly brushed a hand and found her new bindings to be scaly in nature, 'tail', she thought foggily, 'he's holding me up by his tail', she then let out a weak feverish chuckle.

She was gently lifted up and transferred to the dragons claws in one of his forelegs, arms?

"Come on now love let's go somewhere safe".

Then with a massive flapping sound the dragon launched himself off the ground and was flying as fast as the wind through the sky.

Caroline looked down at the shrinking village beneath them and then at the blue sky and clouds that surrounded her and realized a dragon, had just kidnapped her.

Caroline thought that after dry heaving three times she had nothing left to vomit up.

She was wrong.

.

.

.

.

When Caroline came to she was warm, but not uncomfortably so.

She realized she was naked against the cool, silken sheets that surrounded her, and laying upon the most comfortable bed she had ever slept on in her life.

Caroline sat up keeping the sheet tucked around her breasts as she took in the room.

The room was warm with a large fire in the large fireplace that took up about half of the wall of her room, her bed was oval shaped and filled with pillows and blankets, in the corner was a massive wardrobe and in the corner was what looked like a … treasure chest.

Come to think of it Caroline realized there was gold and jewels all across the room, they were in small piles, gold coins, rubies, sapphires, other precious gems and beautiful expensive pieces.

Caroline was reminded of a dragon's nest, they were well known to horde their treasure and guard it fiercely.

Then she remembered her unwilling role in the virgin sacrifice and the dragon taking her and stealing her away and then she realized where she was.

Oh holy Hell, she was in the dragon's horde.

"Oh good you're awake."

Caroline squeaked and pulled the covers tighter to her bosom, despite the fact that they were already well covered.

Nic stood in the doorway smiling that charming, roguish smile of his. He was dressed in tight black breeches and a loose white shirt.

Caroline started and gasped, "Nic what are you doing here, the dragon will kill you".

Nic chuckled, "oh trust me I have the dragon well taken care of".

Caroline smiled, "you're here to rescue me?"

Nic only smiled wider, "I already did love".

Caroline blinked and stared at him confused, "I don't understand".

"Well Caroline here's the thing", Klaus sat down at the foot of the bed and gave her a smug smirk.

"I am the dragon".

* * *

Review part two should be out tomorrow or Saturday by the latest.


	2. Part 2

Well finally here it is, this is the longest things I've written and it's almost 20 pages, that and Katie (Hybridlovelies) took a realllllyyyy long time editing (j/k love you girl) but she did a fantastic job editing and we all know grammar is not my greatest strength when it comes to writing.

as for Tyler I stand by my statement that he wouldn't make a good King, we've seen him fail really badly in a leadership role this season, Tyler is more of a follower and that's fine.

Also remember Ned Stark from Game of Thrones, he was a good man a great man an honorable man, Ned Stark couldn't play the game and got his head cut off.

Now on to the next chapter!

* * *

Part 2

Caroline stared at Klaus as he stared back at her calmly and simply, his annoying smirk still in place.

"But –but you're human, how can that be-"

"Dragons have magic love, we've always been able to change shape. Good defense mechanism, especially now that humans aren't as kind to us now."

Caroline leaned forward. "Show me. I won't believe it till you show me."

Klaus rolled his eyes and stood from the bed, his face changed and his eyes shifted to the pretty green she loved to a fierce golden black. Scaly wings erupted from his back, and black smoke poured from his nostrils.

He kept the transformation to a half formed state, then looked at her with an obvious smirk on his face, before he changed back to full human appearance.

"Better now?"

Caroline nodded, absolutely speechless.

Klaus stood up and stretched his back shoulders, before walking out the door.

"Get dressed, there are many woman's dresses in the wardrobe, I'm sure there is something there that would fit you, because while I love the view you're showing me right now"-

Klaus glanced down at her naked, covered form and Caroline quickly wondered for a terrified moment who took the dress off from the sacrifice before he continued.

" I really think you'd be more comfortable in clothes and when your done dinner is ready".

"But wait, I have questions"-

"I'm sure they'll make good topics for dinner conversation, sweetheart."

The door was slammed shut behind him, leaving Caroline alone once more.

.

.

.

.

Caroline chose a dress of blue and golden silk, with a wide-open back and an ample view of her cleavage.

She cursed the dragon, as it was the only piece that really fit her. and It made her look like a prostitute.

When she left the room, she quickly wondered if that was the reason she had been forced to change clothes, and if the dragon had planned it on purpose. and realized why the dress was designed this way.

Apparently, Klaus had made an effort to make her room comfortable, because the rest of Klaus' place was scorching hot. The hot stifling air met her and she gasped. It was like walking into a small room full of steam from a hot bath. If she wore her dress or any other clothes from before she would be a sweating mess.

She contemplated this while moving down the hall to find Klaus in a room with a large dining table, filled with exotic exquisite food.

She blushed uncomfortably as Klaus eyed her appreciatively, eyes lingering over her cleavage, and exposed back and arms.

She sat down and pulled a water cup to her, needing to drink something as her mouth was still dry from the other day.

Klaus smirked again and took a bite from the food that was on his plate, they ate in awkward silence for a view minutes before Klaus finally took pity on Caroline and looked up at her.

"You said you had questions earlier?"

Caroline popped a grape in her mouth and nodded. "Several actually."

Klaus chuckled and spread is arms wide. "Have at it love."

Caroline frowned before taking a sip of the wine that was also provided with the meal. "What's your real name? The people call you Klaus, but you told me to call you Nic."

"Niklaus, actually. I vary it so I can pass unnoticed through the kingdoms. Clever really."

Caroline asked next. "What about the ability to change to a human form?"

"All of my kind has it. Technically, we are born human and as we grow older the ability to change comes on. For the survival of the dragon race, the ability to become human is a survival technique, so should we decide to take a human as a mate and not a dragon, the species still won't die off".

Klaus winked at Caroline.

Caroline flushed and asked. "So there are others?"

"Oh yes. I have four brothers, one sister, and my mother, my father died long ago, but that's my family there are many other dragons all across the land, more so than you would think." (so his siblings are alive but his parents are dead or just his father? Little confusing)

Caroline frowned and continued. "What happened to the other girls from the sacrifices?"

"I gave them enough gold and jewels for them to live comfortably for three lifetimes and then ordered them to leave and try and start a new life somewhere as far away from Harenhal as they could."

"Why?"

"You don't think they'd ask questions or think they're associated with the devil? Trust me much better to be sacrificed to a dragon, instead of being tried and judged as a witch.

"Why don't you tell them that you don't want the sacrifices?"

"Because as you've witnessed they sacrificed a messenger from the crown. They're kind of stuck in their ways, those people".

Caroline nodded and gathered her courage to ask the next question. This was it the very thing she set out to do, it all rested on this moment.

"I need half of your heart to give it to my betrothed, Prince Tyler. He's very ill and will die and the kingdom needs to appear strong or else the barbarian King Marcel will attack. Please, will you give me your heart to save my kingdom?"

Klaus frowned and reached over to snag a fig from one of the plates. "No".

Caroline started. "No, what do you mean no?"

"As in, I reject your pleas. I will not give half of my heart to Prince Tyler".

"But why not?"

"Because love, as you already know if I were to give my heart to Tyler, we'd be tied together forever, and I'm immortal. And unless Tyler get's stabbed in the heart he will be immortal too. Did you ever think of the people? Do they want one king for the rest of eternity?"

Caroline flushed and stared at him in horror.

Klaus snorted and leaned back taking a monstrous bite of the fig. "Besides from what I hear, the boy would make a poor king, and nobody needs a weak king for all of eternity."

Red filled Caroline's vision and she stood up and slammed her hands down on the table. "Don't say those things Tyler would make a great King!"

Klaus didn't move but gave Caroline a bemused look. "That's not what I've heard".

"Tyler is a good man, and honorable man, he would make a good ruler".

Klaus snorted. "Being good and honorable doesn't make a good King. There must be strength and power and the knowing that sometimes one must do awful things for the people. One must be cunning and able to manipulate, have an adaptable personality to survive every situation, and from what you have told me, and from what I have heard from others, the boy would fair poorly on the throne".

Caroline snarled. "What about your siblings?"

Klaus frowned. "My younger brother and my sister, Kol and Rebekah, are still too young yet, they wouldn't survive the process. If you could wait about a year Kol will have fully matured and could do it, Rebekah still has many decades to go yet. My older brothers, Elijah and Finn don't have their hearts to spare, you see they found human females, Sage and Katherine, that they have fallen in love with them and in order to take them on as mates they shared their hearts with the women so now they share an immortal lifetime. My youngest brother Henrik was injured as a young fledgling and in order to save him my mother shared her heart with him, so they are bound, untraditional but it's been done".

"Are there other dragons?"

"None that would be so accepting of humans, no offense love but you're kind has been a thorn in my kinds' side for centuries."

Caroline collapsed into her chair. "There has to be a way".

Klaus shrugged. "None that I know of".

Caroline stood up. "You have to let me go out. You let the other girls go, so let me go".

Klaus stared at her for a long time before shaking his head. "No".

"What?" Caroline shrieked.

"I think I'm going to keep you Caroline. None of the other girls have held my attention such as you have. I dare say I fancy you".

"You can't keep me here."

"Can't I?"

Caroline shook her head before starting to shake in fear.

Klaus stood up from the table and strode towards her. "I'm the dragon love, and an old and powerful one at that, I can keep you here if I wish."

At this point Klaus gently placed one hand on her back causing Caroline to gasp at the sensation as he pulled her close to whisper into her ear. "Every dragon needs to have their most prized possession in their horde, and Caroline I daresay I think you are mine."

He stroked her neck smirking all the way before striding from the room leaving Caroline to herself.

.

.

.

.

Caroline stayed in her room for three days and three nights refusing to come out or eat. Klaus would bang on her door and yell at her but she refused to even leave the bed she was on preferring to wallow in her despair.

Eventually Klaus got so frustrated with her he broke the door down smoke pouring from his nostrils while fire licked in and out from his mouth, his eyes black and gold with fury. He forced her to eat the soup and water he had prepared for her, refusing to leave the room or her presence until she ate everything.

When that was done he dragged her to the bathing chambers, a large room made of stone that was filled with hot springs. He left her in the room to bathe for an hour and came back with more dresses like the one she had worn to dinner that night.

After she was dressed and pulled her curly hair into a bun to keep her hair off her neck in the stifling heat of Klaus' home, she went to find him in his library, drinking wine and reading a book.

He said nothing as she quietly pulled a book at random and sat beside him in silence reading.

They didn't talk for the rest of the day.

.

.

.

.

The next day after Caroline was dressed; apparently during her three-day isolation Klaus had gone and purchased more gowns and clothes in her size.

Before she went out she idly searched her room for jewelry, figuring if this was her room then everything in here was hers, and she had the right to wear something she liked.

She chose a beautiful silver and diamond bracelet that went well with the loose and flowing cream-colored dress she wore.

She paused when she heard two voices, one belonging to Klaus and the other unfamiliar, but steeled herself and walked out to meet them.

She saw a handsome man with dark hair and eyes, as well as a beautiful woman, with matching looks. They were talking to Klaus and they all turned to stare at her as she walked in.

The man gave her a shrewd calculating look, while the woman smiled and waved in greeting. Klaus as per usual eyed her appreciatively, especially when his eyes caught on the glittering bracelet around her wrist.

The man stepped forward with the woman in tow. "I'm Elijah and this is Katherine, my lady, such an honor to meet you. Klaus was telling us so much about you."

Caroline blinked and then curtsied, the politeness her mother had drilled into her since she was a small child kicking in. "The pleasure is all mine," Caroline said demurely.

Katherine laughed freely and left Elijah's arms to grab Caroline's hand with her own. "Oh I like her already, I feel as if we are already friends."

Caroline blinked at Katherine's straight forwardness and Klaus chuckled form behind them. "Katherine you're scaring her."

"It's not my fault this is the first girl that you've had in centuries, excuse me for being curious and wanting to welcome her to the family."

"She's not my lady Katherine".

Caroline briefly wondered what lady meant before Katherine turned to stare at him. "_Yet_. And please do, I can't stand Sage and her uptightness, and I think Rebekah is still upset that Elijah took me on as his lady".

Elijah stepped forward to salvage the situation. "Katherine why don't you show Caroline Klaus' gardens, while Niklaus and I talk business."

Katherine nodded and practically dragged Caroline from the room.

"I'm so glad Niklaus finally is interested in someone he's ben far too lonely-"

"We're not together." Caroline protested.

"_Yet_", Katherine admonished. "He intends to keep you my dear, if the way he watches you and the look on his face when he talks about you is any indication. I think he has every intention of making you his lady".

"What do you mean by lady?"

"His mate or wife-whatever you humans call each other these days. To be a dragon's lady is a great honor".

"And did Elijah force you to stay with him as a way to court you?"

Katherine laughed. "Heavens no he appeared as a human and courted me while I was healing people in my village, but Niklaus has always been more traditional than Elijah was".

Caroline stopped and eyed Katherine, the courting ways of a dragon was never mentioned in her father's books.

"Tell me more".

.

.

.

.

When Katherine and Elijah left Klaus took to his study again and Caroline joined him.

It was starting to become their nightly ritual.

Klaus poured himself a large glass of wine and drained it before pouring again. "When Elijah and Katherine visit, I always have the strong urge to drink heavily after they leave." He offered her a glass.

"They are… overwhelming."

Klaus snorted. "That's a word for it."

Caroline went to find another book to read, and pulled out a plain black tome.

She opened it and gasped at the beautiful hand drawn pictures.

"Did you draw these?"

"I did."

"These are fantastic. Could you draw me?" Caroline asked as she lingered over a hand drawn picture of what had to be Finn and Sage, at their mating ceremony. Their names were scrawled at the bottom.

Klaus smiled at her, his cheeks dimpling and Caroline lost her breathe for a moment. It was just the two of them, as Klaus pushed some of her hair behind her ear, he was truly beautiful when he smiled.

"Perhaps another time." He left her by herself in the stifling hot room.

.

.

.

.

Eventually Caroline walked out of her room at night to see Klaus asleep in his massive dragon form, cushioned by the many coins and jewels of his horde.

While Caroline had feelings for Niklaus, that were growing everyday, she had a kingdom to save. She still needed half a dragon's heart and since Niklaus wouldn't give it to her, she'd find someone else.

It was easy to leave his home, far too easy, but she kept going finding a horse stable about a mile off of his property and stealing one of the horses to get to the nearest town.

She rode in to the town and looked around nervously. She'd have to stay somewhere safe and hidden. No doubt by dawn Klaus would be looking for her, and she suspected a wrathful dragon to be very persuasive.

She was staying in the dark and shadows, not needing to be seen, when she heard a man's voice.

"Now what's a pretty lass like you doing strolling around in the dark all by herself, and without an attendant too!"

Caroline turned to see the man with a sinister smirk.

Cursing her misfortune for not bringing any weapons with her she gripped her horses reigns and prepared herself, if she could jump up and get on her horse and ride without stopping she'd be safe from this man.

Before she could jump she felt her other arm get caught in a vice like grip.

She knew who it was just by the hold alone, despite the fact that she couldn't even see him.

"Caroline get on your horse and ride back home, don't stop, don't wait, keep going, I'll take care of this … filth."

Caroline felt fear fill her stomach like ice at the closed, silent fury that radiated off of him. She nodded and allowed Klaus to help her back on her horse.

She started her horse at a slow easy trot and stopped when she heard Klaus call after her again.

"Straight home Caroline, if you try to run away from me again, know this: I will find you, I will always find you and bring you back. You can't escape a dragon Caroline."

Caroline nodded silently and started her horse again, moving into a long run this time in order to escape her dragon's wrath that would bring fire down upon the man who would have dared to harm her.

.

.

.

.

She sat silently in his study waiting for him to return to punish her.

She heard the doors open and waited, the sound of his footsteps matching the beating of her frantic heart.

Klaus idly stared at her as he came in to pour himself a drink.

She waited patiently and simply stared at the floor as he stared back at her, she flinched when he gently grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his eyes.

"Do you know why I said 'no' weeks before?"

"You aim to keep me?"

"Yes, yes I do. But did you ever consider the fact that after your little stunt in Harenhal, people think you're dead?"

"But the Queen-"

"Would have heard and everyone thinks you are no longer with the living Caroline, if you were to go racing back, they'd think you a ghost, or some sort of witch, and they'd burn you at the stake, and I wouldn't be able to help Caroline."

Caroline deflated. "I just wanted to help Tyler."

"And I would like to help, I truly would, but I've lived for a thousand years, Caroline, and I've seen humanity make the same mistakes over and over. I used to be a lonely creature and hated that I lived forever. I appreciate it now, but I wouldn't want to put my… heart on somebody unless they truly deserved it, and I don't think Tyler would last long as King, even with my heart keeping him alive."

Caroline sighed and nodded. If she were to be honest with herself, she knew this was a long shot, that Tyler could die before she got back, and the reason the dragons left was because the humans got so greedy and couldn't handle the power and responsibility of handling a dragon's heart.

Deep down Caroline knew Tyler would be a weak King, which was why her father and the other nobles had been so adamant for their marriage. Because they believed with Caroline beside him, to guide and advise him, Tyler could appear to be a stronger King.

Klaus let go of her and left. "Get some rest, I believe you and I both need it."

.

.

.

.

That night at dinner Klaus seemed to be in a better mood and was eyeing Caroline curiously.

Caroline put down her fork and glared at him. "Stop staring at me".

"Do you love Tyler?"

Caroline choked on her wine and snatched a glass of wine and drained it. "I beg you're pardon?"

"Are you in love with Tyler? Is that what caused this stubborn idea to find a dragon and use half of his heart to heal him, and everything would be fine?"

Caroline didn't say anything for a couple of moments and sighed. "Once upon a time I fancied myself in love with him, but ever since the announcement of our betrothal Tyler has… made it obvious that our marriage would be a political alliance only."

Klaus blinked at her. "That's horrible".

Caroline went on. "He promised me to lay with me only so often until I had conceived two children and then he would stop. He even encouraged me to take on other lovers, claimed he wouldn't mind at all, said he wanted to see me happy in any way he could manage, since he liked me as a friend but he could never love me as a woman". Klaus looked like he wanted to spit fire and go burn Tyler alive. "But in his defense I can't fault him that he's in love with anther woman."

Klaus blinked in shock. "Really?"

"Her name is Victoria. Vicki he calls her. She's from a minor noble family, and he loves her dearly. You can tell by the way he looks at her. He would have wanted to marry her instead, if his mother and my father weren't so adamant that I be Queen."

Klaus shook his head sadly.

"The only reason I haven't taken on a lover, as he has made Vicki his, is because I have never really felt that way about another man." Caroline cut herself off before she whispered the words _save for you Niklaus._

Klaus looked at her fondly. "Have you ever kissed anybody?"

Caroline snorted in amusement. "Of course I have, and just…well nothing too impressive I'm afraid."

Klaus chuckled and looked at her hotly and Caroline suddenly felt the need for some fresh air, this room was much too stifling.

She got up to excuse herself and was almost out of the room when suddenly Klaus was right behind her.

He grabbed her hand and tugged and the momentum caused her to fall into his arms.

She gasped audibly and he pressed his advantage, mouth claiming hers as he sought to devour her whole.

Caroline made a soft noise and gripped the hair at the base of his neck and tugged him to her, surprising herself when her tongue started to battle his fiercely. Weeks of pent up desire spilt forth and they enjoyed the kiss softly.

Klaus ripped his mouth away and gasped as he stepped back from her. "Well there you go. How's that for impressive."

Caroline gasped and wheezed as she all but collapsed against the wall, hand upon her chest as she breathed for air.

Caroline gasped and collected her breath and said in a soft whisper. "It was fair".

She swept from the room giggling as Klaus stared at her with an outraged expression.

.

.

.

.

Caroline wasn't surprised to see that Katherine and Elijah had stopped by the day after Klaus had kissed her.

Just as before Katherine took Caroline to walk through the garden as they gossiped and talked.

It was there that Caroline-for the sheer need to tell someone-told Katherine of the kiss.

Katherine gave her a fond smile and an excited squeal as she gripped Caroline's hands.

When they stopped giggling Katherine grew abruptly serious. "I should probably give you some crushed Dragon Arum I have some with me I suppose you'll need it now."

"What's that?"

"Herbs that prevent pregnancy of course, just put them in your tea and drink it every morning"-

"Katherine!" Caroline hissed embarrassed.

"What?"

"I haven't taken him to bed yet!"

"But you will."

"Katherine I'm engaged".

"To a man you don't love".

"Yes, but it wouldn't be proper".

"Caroline you have romantic feelings for Klaus right?"

Caroline flushed and murmured. "Yes, perhaps."

'Then what's stopping you?"

"I don't know Katherine. Family, duty, honor!"

"Independence, freedom, love," Katherine said calmly.

Caroline groaned and left her in the gardens.

When she returned to her rooms after Elijah and Katherine left, she found a large package full of sweet smelling herbs.

She sighed and hid it in the chest of drawers by her bed.

.

.

.

.

The next morning Caroline approached Klaus as he was sketching in his sketchbook.

"Let's go outside".

Klaus looked up at her amused.

"Bored, love?"

"Incredibly, if I have to stay one more moment in this stifling place you call a horde I'll suffocate."

Klaus chuckled and looked up at her. "On one condition".

"Name it".

"You have to let me draw you."

"Deal."

So with that Klaus and her went outside, it was a beautiful day that was starting to signal the changes for fall.

Caroline laughed and collapsed on the ground soaking up the sun and fresh air.

When Klaus had set up his supplies he called her back.

Caroline sat in the chair politely and demurely…

Until about two hours went by and she grew bored.

"Niklaus hurry up."

"Patience love, almost finished."

Caroline stuck her tongue out at him and Klaus chucked an old piece of charcoal at her.

He showed her once she was done, and Caroline was stunned. It was almost lifelike, and Caroline couldn't help but blush at the way Klaus had portrayed her, blushing and laughing, she looked…

Happy and free.

Was this what Klaus saw in her once she was away form the pressures of the kingdom and her duties to the crown?

Caroline mulled over that piece of information until Klaus called her back from her trance with a question.

"Have you ever flown in the air with a dragon without puking?"

Caroline's eyes grew big, "Oh no, no no no, we are NOT doing that!"

Klaus merely smirked at her.

.

.

.

.

"I can't believe you somehow managed to convince me to go flying with you."

"You loved it".

"I was terrified!"

Klaus snorted in amusement. "Sure".

It was dinnertime later that night and Klaus and Caroline were arguing about their flight earlier that day, and secretly although she would never tell him… Caroline loved flying.

It was freeing and much more comfortable when she wasn't in his claws, if she kneeled on his back and gripped his horns she found she was in a much easier mood and had a much more enjoyable time.

Klaus snorted again and kissed her forehead.

Caroline paused and kissed him gently on the mouth.

He responded in kind.

Eventually they were on his chaise lounge is his study when he broke away for air. "Caroline I know you've never been with another man, but I'd like to teach you to show you what love can be like, how pleasurable it is, please Caroline let me show you."

Caroline gasped as he bent to kiss and bite and suck at her neck and pulse point, warm molten heat and desire filling her stomach with want. And she… needed, needed like she had never needed before in her life, and in that moment she understood everything Katherine had been trying to tell her.

"Yes God yes, please, I have- I have the herbs"-

"Yes Elijah told me that Katherine gave them to you, thought you might need it," he groaned roughly.

He then picked her up and carried her to his bed.

He was a good teacher. He was patient, willing to learn every part of her that made her gasp and moan. Everything that was sensitive on her body that made her breathe hitch was thoroughly explored.

He took his time with her making her writhe and moan in pleasure with clever lips, and fingers, and tongue. He kissed every exposed inch of her flesh that he could, and then he took her.

He was wild and fierce and passionate, making her burn from the inside until she was a writhing mess of pleasure and ecstasy.

After the first time he then switched so he was on the bottom and her on top and allowed her to figure out what caused him pleasure. He was gentle and coaxing, and willing to let her explore and learn, to map his body with kisses and gently caresses.

It was very satisfying to know that she could make a dragon come undone.

.

.

.

.

The next morning after waking up with her lover she laughed, as she was awoken with Klaus kissing her neck and caressing her stomach.

They eagerly made love another time before Klaus took her to breakfast.

They had just finished when he had slammed her into the wall and had a hand caressing her bosom, the other skillfully undoing the laces of her dress when they heard a polite cough.

They broke apart to stare at Elijah who stared at them meekly, "I apologize to interrupt, but I have news".

"Well speak it urgently so Caroline and I can get back to business," Klaus growled the unmistakable smell of smoke and ash filling the air sensing his anger and frustration.

Elijah nodded and said. "Caroline I'm afraid to tell you that the Barbarian King Marcel has launched an attack on you kingdom."

* * *

So what'd you think?

Leave me a review

again big thanks to Hybridlovelies for helping me out with this part!


End file.
